Dreams Of Reality
by Doll-Face.19
Summary: Kagome is haunted by dreams of past abuse, she's been moved from foster home to foster home since she was 10. She finally moves out on her own when she's 17. She's starting at a new school, and that's where she meets him....Inu/Kag Modern Times.
1. Nightmares & Tardiness

**Ok, I know I have another story that should be receiving my full attention, but I just couldn't resist!**

**I got this idea and thought to myself: 'Hey! This could turn into something great!'**

**So, if you agree with me...**

**Review!**

* * *

She tossed and turned violently in her bed, trying to fight the dreams that had haunted her for years. She was covered in sweat, groaning painfully as memories of her past took over...

_They were coming._

Frantically, she scurried out of the small bedroom and ran towards the hall closet- the only place she had never tried to hide in before.

She closed the door behind her quietly before edging slowly towards the back wall, hidden behind a large mass of trench coats and furs. She looked down at her small, five-year-old feet. She flinched when she heard the shattering of glass on the linoleum of the kitchen floor.

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly as they called her name.

_Kagome..?_

_Kagome!_

She whimpered softly, her breath was coming out short- rushed. She never thought she could be so scared. She could see their shadows running down the hall and back again, turning things over as they searched and searched and searched.

_'Naraku!_', she heard her mother screech.

_'What do you want, damn fool woman- I'm trying to find the girl!'_, her uncle hissed.

_"I think I know where she is," _she whispered softly- knowing that her miko daughter would hear every word- she was just trying to scare her.

It was working.

She leaned closer to the wall, as if to hide in the very wall itself. She could feel the unwanted tears as they cascaded down her small, round cheeks.

The door burst open- and there she was.

Her mother and her uncle stood outside the door of the small closet.

Long, flowing black hair fell past her shoulders- cold, empty gray eyes stared at her with contempt and disgusting pleasure. She held a belt in one hand, the other clutched her uncles hand tightly.

This was her mother; this cold, callous woman was her mother.

_'Well done, Kikyou'_, her uncle sneered.

She shrinks back, her mind screams, _' Daddy, where are you!'_

Kikyou grinned devilishly,' Come here, darling,' she reached towards her slowly.

She struggled against her mothers strong hold, sobbing loudly as they walked towards the end of the hallway- towards a black door..

The basement.

She screams and screams, but no one can hear her- their home was secluded- the outside world was oblivious to what was about to happen.

They walked down the stairs slowy, turning on the lights with a flick of the wrist.

She could see the large pool.

A pool full of amonia.

Her screams only grew louder, her struggles more pronounced as she was pushed into the large pool, and held under.

She could feel the belt ripping at her flesh...

'No Mama- No!', she screamed, shooting up from her bed and searching the room with wild, chocolate brown eyes.

She sighed and, lifting her shaking hands to her face, tried to calm down.

_Just a dream, Kagome_, she thought forcefully.

_Just a_ _dream__!_

Her alarm clock started to go off loudly, making her screech and fall out of the bed onto the floor.

She stared at the floor a moment, blowing the cloud of black bangs out of her face only to have them fall right back into place.

"God I am such a spaz," she chastised herself, trying to distract herself from unwanted thoughts as she made her bed.

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, trying to pretend this was just like any other day..

Oh wait, it was.

She looked at the clock and gasped- 7:40!

"Damnit, I'm gonna be late!", she rooted through her dresser, trying to find something to wear.

She pulled out a random shirt and pulled on her favorite jeans and her light blue _Matchbox 20_ hoodie. She struggled into her worn-out red converse and ran down the narrow hallway to her small bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she was running out the door of her small apartment to her small ford truck. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, leaving her classically oval face unframed. She struggled to open the door of the old truck, cursing herself loudly.

When she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot quickly, the radio began to play loudly- she didn't even notice.

_'Shit! My first day at my new school and I'm going to be late!',_ she mentally chastised herself.

She didn't notice the black car with tinted windows and blanked out tags pull in front of her appartment.

She didn't see them kick down the door...

**Okay! That's the new edited version. Woohoo!**

**I know some of you are probably angry that I haven't updated; but I honestly have no idea what to write! I haven't been able to write SQUAT for months! So I'm just gonna edit stuff until it hits me, lol.**

**June 27, 2010.**


	2. How Honey Met Chocolate

**AN: Hey guys! Time for chapter 2 ;)**

**Edited: June 29, 2010**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**Review? DO IT! :D**

Inuyasha walked towards his car slowly, whistling and twirling his keys on his index finger. He opened the door of his red 1969 Ford Mustang gently, hoping the side mirror wouldn't fall off. Again.

He paused, coulnd't help but swell with pride when he saw the white racing stripes running along the sides and over the front of the car. Red and white, everyone knew those were his colors. Everything he owned held some symbol, some_ proof_ that it belonged to _him_.

And of course, he had to let everyone know this was _his_ car.

His pride demanded it.

And so what if an old car? So what if it tended to leak oil from time to time and the mirrors wouldn't always stay in place?

It was his car, and he loved the hell out of it.

He slide into the drivers seat, ran his hands over the steering wheel- which, of course, was odorned by a genuine red leather cover. Which cost him two weeks pay, but that didn't matter. Much.

He shook his head and started the engine, pleased by the gentle purr the engine made. He pulled out of his driveway, lost in the music blaring on the sterio he and his best friend had taken two hours to figure out how to install.

Hollywood Undead's 'Paradise Lost' blasted through the speakers, making Inuyasha grin.

Damn, he loved this car.

He was just about to pull into the parking lot of Haori High School when he heard the screech of tires. He jerked his head around, fear tightened his stomach.

And that's when he saw her.

Long, raven hair pulled back from a heart shaped face, her eyes hidden behind a thick fringe of bangs. Her full lips were set in a grim line as she tried to put her backpack on and rush into the school before she missed the first bell.

Kagome pulled into her parking spot quickly.

_Hopefully I'll make it,_ she thought hopefully.

She jumped out of her truck and pulled out her small backpack and started to put it on. And that's when all of her stuff spilled out onto the front seat.

_Damn!_

She picked everything up quickly, stuffing it half-hazardly into her bookbag. She tried not to think about how much time she had spent the night before organizing everything as she hastily drew the zipper up.

She struggled to put it on quickly, realizing then that she was putting it on backwards.

"Idiot," she muttered as she re-sittuated her backpack. She faintly heard tires screeching in the distance, though she paid no heed.

She was too engrossed in her task to notice the pick-up truck skidding towards her. Too distracted to notice the young man running towards her at a nearly demonic speed.

Suddenly, she was picked up effortlessly and was being carried away quickly. She turned her head towards her truck, turned away quickly as the other vehicle slammed into the side. She could faintly hear the sound of metal hitting medal, more screeching, the cound of her windows shaddering.

Then nothing but the frantic pounding of her heart.

He didn't realize he'd jumped out of his car until he had her in his arms. He couldn't hear the sound of her truck being crushed by another vehicle over the sound of his own pounding heart.

He ran as fast as he could, unsure of where the gut-wrenching terror had came from. Sprinting away from what was left of her now totaled truck, he didn't realize he'd ran all the way to the school's entrance until he sat down on the concrete steps.

He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms; her mouth was hanging open, her hair was messed up, her skin was clamy and her luminous brown eyes were staring up at him in pure shock. She was a total mess.

_Then why in the hell does she still look so damn beautiful?_ he demanded silently.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the owner of the strong arms holding her, wondering what the hell was going on.

Her heart only pounded harder.

Eyes the color of rich honey stared down at her curiously, and she couldn't help but lose herself in them, even just for a moment.

Long silver bangs fell messily over his forehead; the face was handsome, though he was right on the border-line of manhood. The high, slashing cheekbones and the full, almost poetic, mouth only heightened his stricking beauty.

She blinked, her mouth hung open in pure shock when she saw the two small silver appendadges moving on the top of his head.

Dog ears?

By the blank stare she was giving him, he knew she was staring at his ears, and he was fully prepared for the revoltion and disgust that would soon follow. He could feel his body tense, ready for the worst. Though he couldn't help but wonder why her opinion seemed so important to him all of a sudden. She was a perfect stranger for crying out loud!

**Could a perfect stranger make your heart do the cha cha, dear hanyou? **his inner youkai asked him smugly.

_What are you trying to say bastard? _he demanded silently.

**Bloody fucking hell! You mean you haven't realized it yet? You are wayy more ignorant than I took you for!**

_Now you listen here-_

"Um.. Hello?"

He snapped out of his daze, aggravated that his inner demon was playing mind games...again. That's when he realized the girl was trying to get his attention.

"What?" he barked, regretting the harsh tone as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

She stiffened, "Could you do me a huge favor, jackass? How about you _put me down_!"

He gapped at her a moment, then, careful not to drop her, set her on her feet. She had her hands on her hips now, he saw; her full, supple breasts and her slimly curved hips...

_What the hell?_

He shook his head, trying to look at her face and not her...ahem..nevermind.

She was about to say something when suddenly, she saw her truck.

Well, what was left of it.

He could see her eyes go wide, and assumed that she hadn't really known what was going on around her until just then.

He cursed softly as he took her face in his hands," Hey, you need to calm down. Everything's okay now, alright?"

She looked up at him, chocolate eyes meeting his honeyed gaze. They both felt the tinge of electricity when he touched her.

What was happening?

"Um..I..I'm sorry that I..Shit," she chastised herself, feeling stupid and embarassed. _Why was this handsome stranger affected her so strongly?_

"It's okay," he murmured, stroking her cheek. Neither of them seemed to notice the intimate gesture. He couldn't help but smile at the light blush that crept its way into her cheeks.

Kagome stared into his eyes a moment longer, unsure of what to say. _Why is he smiling at me like that?_

**Why does it matter? You like it**, a low, feminine voice whispered in her head.

_Who the hell are you? _she barked.

The voice chuckled, **Don't worry, I mean you no harm. I am here because**-

"Oh my God! Someone call an ambulance!"

She jerked back, turning her head in the direction of the vioce.

A short fat woman in a bright, floral dress ran down the walkway. She had fake blonde hair and glasses that should've _stayed_ in the 70's.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright dear?" she asked, unconciously pulling her far away from the silver-haired boy, checking her vitals and fussing alittle too much for Kagome's taste.

"I'm fine. That guy," she explained, pointing at Inuyasha," saved me."

The woman eyed Inuyasha warily," He did?" she asked incredulously. She didn't bother to hide the sneer as she looked Inuyasha over.

Kagome stared at the woman a moment. _I haven't even known this woman ten minutes, and I already hate her guts._

"Well yeah, I don't see any other silver-haired teenagers around here."

The woman glared at her," Well then. An ambulance is on it's way to tend to the driver. The police will want to know what happened. You'll have to give them your statement when they arrive." And with that, and a spiteful glare at the boy, she walked away.

She watched the woman waddle away, aggravated at her rude behavior. _What was her problem?_

She turned to Inuyasha," What was that all about?"

He stared at her a moment. _She stood up for me_, he thought, suprised.

"Alot of people around here don't really like hanyous. In the eyes of people like her," he pointed at the entrance as the door slammed," We're the scum of the earth."

"Why?"

He gave her an odd look," Why not?"

She huffed, frustrated, " Well, your a living thing. A citizen of this city. You have feelings and integrity, don't you? Otherwise, I'd probably be dead," she stated.

"Yeah..I...I guess I do, huh?" he murmured.

"What kind of question is that? Oh nevermind," she huffed.

His ears twitched, grabbing her attention. She walked towards him; and, not fully realizing what she was doing, grabbed both of his furry ears and stroaked.

His eyes widened, then closed. _God, that feels good._

The pleasure shot straight to his loins. And he was trying with all his might to fight the growl of pleasure that was building its way up his throat.

The world around them seemed to fade away, and though they were perfect strangers, they both felt a magical feeling fill their hearts. Clouding their minds, their reason.

The last bell rang, snapping them out of their trance. They stared at each other a moment, unsure of what to do, what to say. A dull pink hue graced both of their cheeks.

He stuck out his hand, kept his head down, "Inuyasha," he muttered.

She looked down at his large hand, fitted it against hers. She could feel the rough callous clash with the feminine softness of her hand.

"Kagome," she murmured.

And that was how honey met chocolate.

**Chapter 2 is Fin!**

**Hope you guys like the new- and IMPROVED- version. :)**

**-Doll.**


	3. Friends & Disasters

**Haha, time for Chapter Three! Yay!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**Edited: June 29, 2010**

After giving her statement to the police, Kagome finally had the chance to walk inside the school, finally made it to the front office to sign in and pick up her schedule.

She walked down the long hallway slowly, taking in every detail. The red and black tile swirling down the hallways, the lockers in alternating black, crimson, and gold. She looked down at her transcript, searching for the room number for her third period class- seeing as she had missed the first two already.

She thought back to the very eventful morning she had had. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and read it silently:

**Goals For First Day**

**1. Don't forget to eat breakfast.**

_Well,_ she thought ruefully as she felt her stomach growl, _looks like we're off to a good start._

**2. Get to school on time. **

**3. Don't total your new freaking truck!**

_Shit, _sht grimaced.

**4. Don't draw attention to yourself.**

She stopped there, absently crushing the paper in her hand.

"...Hey, what's up with you?"

She jumped, turning around quickly. A tall guy, he must've been around her age, with black hair pulled back in a low ponytail and dark violet eyes stared at her in confusion and, suprisingly, concern.

She stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, hello?" He walked closer to her, waving a hand in front of her face, "Do you want me to take you to the nurse or something?"

She blinked, "No..I.. Sorry, I've had a rough morning is all. I'm trying to find..uh..." she looked down at her paper, groaned, " Cooking class. Room 904?" _Need. Food!_

The boy smiled at her quizically, then grinned when he heard her stomach growl loudly. "Well what a coincidence! That's the class I was heading to as well. Here," he said as he grabbed her elbow," I'll show the way, fair maiden!"

She looked at him quizzically, one eyeborw lifting curiously, " 'Fair maiden'?"

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm the classic Casanova," he joked.

She couldn't help but laugh,"Uh-huh. I'm not sure about that one...um...?"

"Miroku," he looked down at her as the reached the door," and who are you?"

"Kagome."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meat you, Kagome. Say, would you be interested in bearing my children?" he had that goofy smile on his face again.

She stared at him a moment, then realized he was only kidding. She hoped," Sorry pal, I ain't in the bearing buisness. You're just plum outta luck."

"I figured as much, how about being friends instead?" He stared at the classroom door a moment, then, held out his hand.

_What was up with people around here and shaking hands?_ She thought of those beautiful amber eyes.

She stopped there, and, suprising herself yet again, she took his hand and smiled.

" Now that's an offer I just can't refuse."

In a short amount of time, Kagome and Miroku were already on the path to becoming best friends. They had every class together except the first two of the day, the only ones she had missed.

She didn't see Inuyasha anymore that day.

It was so strange, Kagome had never knew that she had this side to her. The smiles, the jokes, the laughter, the not so akward silences- they were so foreign to her.

What happened to that quiet girl, that angry girl, that no one ever wanted to talk to?

She didn't want to think about it too much.

Since Kagome didn't have a ride to and from school for what could be a long while, Miroku offered to pick her up everyday. Suprisingly, he only lived three blocks from her apartment.

They were driving down the highway in Miroku's old Chevy pickup truck, singing along with the radio.

It was so odd, she thought as she sang along loudly with The Ting Tings, ocompanied by Miroku singing in an off-key and unnatural soprano.

_I have a friend,_ she thought, truly shocked.

And though she knew it was foolish to do so, she was begining to believe things could be different. Maybe, just maybe, she could have a happy life.

When they pulled up to her appartment, he walked with her to the door.

"Just protecting my dear friend, who happens to be a _fair maiden_," he laughed.

"Oh you hush, letcherous punk," she teased as she unlocked her door.

Her smile faded at what she saw inside. She stared at the walls, which was now covered with spraypaint. What little furniture she had had was now torn to shreds, the remains strewn all over the small living room.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, all she could hear was the loud, frantic pounding of her heart as she stepped inside. She didn't notice Miroku walk in behind her, she couldn't possibly hear him as he called her name. She stared around the room, her eyes blank and unseeing.

Miroku grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. "Kagome!"

But he knew she couldn't hear him, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was only a few moments ago a happy, carefree Kagome was now a pale, lifeless being.

He looked at the words spray painted on the walls.

_Darling Daughter._

_My Sweet Little Girl._

_Precious Little Angel._

Those words covered every wall in the small living room, over and over again. Overlapping each other.

_Who would do this?_ He asked himself, disgusted.

Miroku had a feeling Kagome knew.

He picked her up bridal style and walked back outside, his lips set in a grim line.

He sat her in the passenger seat of his truck and closed the door. He walked back into her ransacked appartment, up the stairs, and into her room.

He found a suitcase and began to pack up everything that he thought she would need: clothes, shoes, toothbrush, shampoo. He packed it all up and lugged it down the stairs.

He put the suitcase in the back and got into the truck. He closed the door, then turned to Kagome.

She was staring out the window, her eyes empty.

"Kagome, your going to stay with me awhile, is that alright?" he asked, hoping he would get a reply.

She nodded, closing her eyes painfully. He could see the tears she was trying to force away.

He pulled her into his arms," Shh, it's alright Kagome. Just let it out, you'll feel better after, I promise."

She turned her face into his shoulder, and she did something she hadn't let herself do for a long time.

Inuyasha lay in bed late that night, staring at the cealing.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Damn."

He had been thinking about her all day, wondering who she was, what she was doing.

God, he felt like an eight-year-old with his first crush.

He rubbed his hands over his face roughly and sat up. His long silver hair was up in a ponytail at high on his head, his ears were barley noticable.

_I shouldn't be thinking about her,_ he chastised himself as he took down his hair, stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants.

_I don't even know her for Christ's sake!_

He got back in bed and settled in, willing himself to go to sleep.

"She wouldn't want somebody like me, anyway,"he muttered sleepily. He was finally drifting.

In the back of his mind, just as he was falling into a deep sleep, he heard it.

**Are you sure about that, Inuyasha?**

**Okay, another chappy done! Yay!**

**I'm on a roll ;)**

**-Doll**


	4. Paternal Pain & A New Place To Crash

**Here we go, time to get this one out of the way, lol.**

**Edited: June 29, 2010.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**Review? Yes, please do!**

He didn't know if he could take much more of this.

A man with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes struggled once more against the chains that held him to the thick stone walls of the large basement. His face was gaunt from lack of eating, his beard scraggely and unattractive.

What had once been a strong, disaplined body was now a memory.

He could see her, his little girl, sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of some dark-haired boy outside of what used to be her brand new appartment. The large mirror on the opposite wall never failed to show him every good moment, there were few, and every bad moment in her young life since he had been brought here.

He tore his eyes away from his weeping daughter, let his gaze sweep the dark room in which he had inhabited for many years.

He'd watched, helplessly, as his ex-wife, Kikyou, and his own half brother, Naraku, beat his daughter mercilessly.

He'd endured all the beatings with her; felt every lash, every smack across the face, held every scar on her body in his heart. Though they were very good at preventing scaring, it seemed. Kudos for them; those heartless, bloodthirsty bastards. If only he had been there..

His heart clenched with every shudder, every tear. He hadn't seen her in person since she was five years old. Hadn't got to hold her when she cried, like now, or tuck her in at night. He'd missed it all.

Twelve long years...

And she looked so much like him: her raven teresses wavy and blue tinted in the light, her eyes the same shade of creamy milk chocolate. At least Kikyou had done him one good deed. Only to crush it multiple times in atempt to destroy his one presious miracle.

His baby girl...

"Kagome," he rasped to the mirror, reaching for it helplessly. The weight of the shackles pulled his arm down. He was too weak, almost too far gone to do anything.

Or was he?

Kagome woke slowly, her whole body was aching, her head felt like it was about to explode. She looked around the room and realized she had no idea where she was.

She ran her hands through her hair, raking her brain, trying to remember. What had she done last night that would land her here? In a strange bed, in a strange place?

Then, like a bulldozer it seemed, last nights drama plowed into her.

"God," she shuddered quietly." Why the hell does this shit always happen to me damnit!"

She turned onto her stomach and began to repeatedly beat her pillow.

"Uh..bad time?"

She turned around, only stopping her mercilous attack for a moment. Miroku was in the doorway, leaning against the the door, an amused smile on his face, though it was weary. He couldn't help but remember the way she had clutched him to her last night.

_She seemed so fragile then,_ he mused, _though I have the feeling that that was a once in a lifetime show a weakness._

"Hey Miroku," she mumbled, feeling awkward about the incident last night. She never cried, _ever_.

"Hey yourself, I ain't no horse," he joked, steeling a grin from the once thoughtful Kagome.

She smiled, trying hard to forget about last night, just for a little while.

"So, " _time for buisness_, " how long am I crashing here?"

"As long as you want, I guess. But you'll have to start paying some rent or something after awhile, 'cause I ain't made of money. Especially with my kid siblings staying here."

"Eh?"

"Oh yeah, " he grinned, rubbing the back of his head," My little brother and sister live here with me."

"Oh, well. Are they that bad?"

"Nah, just a handful at times, that's all. But yeah, you can crash here for as long as you need. Hell, live here if you've got a job. We could use the extra money around here, haha."

She thought about it a moment. It seemed the storm had passed, and now the sun was slowly beginning to shine with new oportunities. And who was she to pass them up? "Hmm, well. I think I just might do that."

They walked out of the house an hour later, slid into Miroku's truck, and headed towards the police station.

When they got there, Kagome found the commisioner, and told him what happened.

"So you say you just opened the door after school and it was like that?" The commisioner, a tall athletic looking man that couldn't have been a day over thirty-five asked her.

"Yeah, you'll have to see it to believe it, I guess," she decided.

"Where is it?"

"Oh, it's appartment 719. Goshinboku Appartments. Ya know, on Shikon Drive?"

"I know the place, ma'am. Thank you. So where can we contact you?"

"She's staying with me, sir. I live on Youkai Lane, blue house on the left," Miroku chimmed in.

"Phone number?" the commisioner asked, trying to figure out why he would be living in an all demon/ demon-affiliated neighborhood.

" 513- 9967."

"Alright, I'll file out a report, then me and my team will go check it out."

"Arigota, sir," Kagome said.

"Mhm," and with a stiff nod, he walked off.

Inuyasha sat in his car, his fingers drumming on the stirringwheel impatiently.

_Where the hell is he?_

He had been waiting in front of Miroku's house for over an hour, they were suppossed to be at the gym right now: lifting weights, jamming to good music, eyeing hot women. And though the last one seemed as far from the hanyou's mind than anything, seeing as he couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious Kagome, he damn well wouldn't miss the first two because of that damn lecher.

"Feh, maybe he hasn't heard all the hornblowing for the past hour 'cause he's asleep or something. But where the hell is his truck?" he said to no one in particular.

After waiting for twenty more minutes, Inuyasha finally had enough.

Pulling out of the driveway, he sped down the street, the black car pulling into the now vacated driveway going unnoticed.

**Yay! Another one finished. Go me! :D**

**Review, review, review!**

**Please?**

**-Doll.**


	5. Termination

**Alright guys, sorry it's been awhile. Well, not too **

**Here's another chappy for all of you amazing reviewers! Thank you for being loyal and so freaking awesome!**

**I really appreciate it, ;]**

**Ok...so back to buisness....**

**I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, song lyrics belong to Hollywood Undead.**

**Well, the usual things guys-**

**Read & Review, my darlings!**

**

* * *

**

They followed him inconspicuously, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention. They were on a mission, and it was crucial that they succeeded. Nothing else mattered. No matter how miniscual the task, they couldn't afford to anger their superiors.

Naraku and Kikyou Hyuga were vicious as well as powerful.

And you could bet your ass that Kagura Myomi weren't stupid enough to make them angry, no one was. Unless they were either suicidal or just plain ignorant.

She ran a hand over her smooth black ponytail, her demonic red eyes scanning the road. She looked over at her partner, Ginta Haio. He had short white-blond hair, dyed of course, and beady brown eyes.

She snorted, _Geez, does he _think_ that hair works for him? _

All they had to do was follow the hanyou, see if he interacts with the girl. Simple, right?

Wrong.

This was the third mission they had been given to do together, and- seeing as they had failed the other two- they couldn't fail this mission! No matter how small the task seemed to be.

And that damn hanyou wasn't making it any easier for them.

"Obviously the hanyou is aggravated about something, which would explain why he's driving _a hundred miles a fucking hour!_" Ginta screeched.

"Oh shut up, you baka! I'm having a hard enough time trying to keep up with the damn hanyou. I don't have the paitence to listen to you and your whinnning," Kagura warned, hitting on the gas alittle harder than she had intended.

"What the-" Ginta screamed as they collided with a telephone pole.

The car flipped over, only to roll over and over again to a stop. The car lay on the opposite side of the road, upside-down.

"You fool! Look what you did!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura screeched, her hands on the roof, trying to hold herself up.

"_Me_? _You_ were driving, i didn't do shit!" Ginta screamed, waving his hands without realizing it, his head hit the roof with a loud _thump_.

"Ugh, now the idiot's unconcious!" She groaned as she heared the car phone ring, _How is that thing still working?!_

She knew who it was, was almost too afraid to answer.

She picked it up and answered, "Y-Yes?"

"So, you two fools failed. _Again._" the dark voice murmured icily.

Kagura gulped, "Uh..Yes, sir. W-we..uh..we crashed the car, sir."

She could hear his fingers snapping on the other line, " Remeber what I told you before you left, Myomi? About how much I _detest_ failures?"

"Y-Yes sir, Mr. Hyuga. I-I remember." Dear God, she remembered.

"Good, then you understand that I have to terminate you now, Ms. Myomi. Happy times in hell, Kagura." He laughed, sending shivers of fear along her spine.

"But- But sir! Please, please reconsider-" Kagura begged even as she heard him hang up. She dropped the phone, struggling to get out of the car. She looked over at her partner, her eyes wild with fear. She crawled out the window quickly.

"Every man for himself!" She screamed to no one in particular; and ran.

She knew that in a matter of minutes Naraku's clonies would be hear, ready to kill her before she could even blink.

They'd make her suffer- they always made the failures suffer.

She could hear the screech of tires behind her, they were coming. Dear God, they were _coming_!

She ran down an empty alleyway, immediatley realizing her mistake. She turned quickly, saw them at the mouth of the alley.

They weren't very large men, but they were just as terrifying. They wore black, as they should. Their suits were crisp and fresh, their attire was impeccably neat.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Myomi," the shorter one barked, his long black braid swirling in the breeze.

"Yes doll, don't give us any trouble. Hey, if your good- we might even kill you faster." The tall one laughed, his voice distinctly female.

"_No!!!!!!!_" She screamed as they drew out their guns. She backed towards the wall, desperatley trying to climb. Her hands rubbed raw as she mercilessly scratched the wall.

"Enough!" The shorter one roared, aiming for her lower back: aiming right for the base her spine.

He shot her, watched as she fell to the pavement, her body twitching with it's very last movement.

She watched them walk towards her, tried to move her body. Her eyes roamed wildly, her breathing labored. All you could hear were their footsteps, and her feeble atempts of breathing.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak. All she could do was think, see, and feel...

The smaller man looked down at her, smiled, " Don't worry, Myomi- me and Jakoutsu here'll take good care of you, right Jak?"

"Mhm, that's right Bankoutsu. Don't worry doll, you won't feel a thing. Well maybe alittle."

Their laughter rang against the stone walls of the alley, but no screams emerged.

Their type of torture went much farther than pain, they paralyzed you- made you watch as they mutilated your body slowly, ever so slowly...

They were more than hitmen, cronies. They were assasins; sadistic and twisted.

And why wouldn't they be, after all- they were part of the legendary Band of Seven.

* * *

Inuyasha sped down the highway, completely oblivious to the crash he had caused.

_Stupid lecher, where the hell could he have gone? How could he have forgotten? We do this almost every freaking weekend for crying out loud!_

He turned on the radio, hoping to get rid of his mad with road rage and music.

_[City, Hollywood Undead]_

_let's watch it burn...._

He heard the engine roar as he smashed his foot on the gas pedal once more.

_let's watch it burn...let's watch this city burn the world.._

He turned sharply on the curb, not caring about how fast he went. He wasn't thinking about Miroku anymore.

He was thinking about the past.

_Let's watch this city burn, from the sky lines on top of the world,  
Till there's nothing left in her,  
Let's watch this city burn the world._

Thinking about the fire.

_My body doused in ash, with two empty cans of gas,  
The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask.  
And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last,  
And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black._

Flames surrounded him, he didn't know where to go- what to do.

_It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat,  
And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe._

He couldn't breath, the smell of snoke and gasoline was almost to much.

_So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings,_

_And villains who pillage, they're killin' by the millions._

He crawled through the halway, he could hear her screaming- calling his name over and over again.

_And billions of people die for a lost cause,  
So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God._

_Inuyasha....Inuyasha..._

He found her, heard her voice on the other side of the door.

_It's the end of the world ….  
All my battles have been won but the war has just begun_

He pushed himself against the door over and over again, trying desperatley to free her.

_Let's watch this city burn, from the sky lines on top of the world,  
Till there's nothing left in her,  
Let's watch this city burn the world._

The door wouldn't budge.

_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' skyline crashes.  
They catch us with the matches and ignite the flame,  
And all the hopes of a youth deemed f**kin' insane._

But of course not, he was only nine- what could he do?

_They say…..Take the pill, in God we trust,  
_

He was no more than a mere hanyou.

_Go and kill, God loves us._

What could he do?

_As in life, as in death,  
Breathings until there is no breath._

He turned to the door, his courage returning as her screams grew louder. Louder.

_I will not die in the night, but in the light of the sun,  
With the ashes of this world in my lungs._

He screamed her name- over and over again.

_Mama..Mama..Mama!_

_But who am I to say let's all just run away,  
Grab your saints and pray and we'll burn this world today._

She fell silent, he knew she was gone.

_It's the end of the world ….  
As in Heaven, as in Earth, we`ve been dead since our birth._

He turned from the door, watched as the flames clicked and clacked all around him.

_Let's watch it burn …. Let's watch it burn_

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed .**

**Even if it was a wee bit twisted..**

**Well, by for now!**

**Ciao,**

**-Doll. **


	6. Hysterics

**Okay, so I didn't really do anything to this one, lol. I just...yeah, I don't know what to do with it! ;D**

**Edited: June 29, 2010**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**Read & Review, my darlings!**

Kagome and Miroku pulled into his driveway late that evening, burgers and sodas in tow. All drama aside, Kagome thought it had been a good day.

They stepped out of the truck, Miroku looked down at the pavement and groaned when he saw the tire marks, "Shit."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I forgot about Inuyasha! Damnit, now he's probably speeding around like a maniac trying to get rid of his mad. What if he wrecks? What if he gets hurt? What if he dies? Shit, I killed him! I freaking _killed_ him," he yelled, waving his arms around as he paced up and down the driveway.

"Uh," _Shit, has he _lost _it?,_"Hey! Miroku calm down! You're overreacting, just take a deep breath. That's right, calm." She cooed as she walked towards him, soothing the overdramatic teenager. All the while contemplating his sanity.

He sighed, "Okay. Okay," he repeated, running a hand through his short hair.

"Okay, now that your all better...What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, exasperated.

He held his hands in front of him in defense, "Hey, hey. Calm, remember? Okay, so I have panic attacks. You'll just have to get used to them, hun."

"Okay then.." _Did he_ really_ just call me _hun?

Miroku let out a long breath, "Okay. I'm calm, cool, collected. I feel the tranquility. I feel the focusing of my chi..." he murmured to himself, circling his arms, then folding them.

_What the hell? _"Okay, it's official: you've lost your mind. Dare I ask again: What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

"Oh, I just forgot that me and my friend with the monstrous temper were supposed to go to the gym so he's probably having a bad case of road rage 'cause I forgot," he said casually, slipping into what Kagome knew as one of those odd yoga postions.

"What the fuck Miroku? We gotta go after him! He could kill somebody!" She screamed.

"Oh no, Inuyasha would've found a reasonable place to speed around. Unless..." he stood up quickly," Unless he was too angry to think. Oh my God, what if he kills somebody? Or himself? Oh my God I killed-"

"Oh no, we're not doing this again," Kagome stuffed a burger in his mouth, muffling the rest of his physco babble.

_Inuyasha_, she thought as Miroku scarfed down his hamburger, _that guy..._

"Come on Kagome! We gotta go after him!" Miroku called as he honked his trucks horn.

She rushed over to the truck, slammed the door shut and didn't even bother to buckle her seatbelt.

_Okay, wonder boy, try not to kill anybody before we find you. We're coming, and prepare for the worst chewing out of your entire life,_ she promised silently, hating that her heart was pounding.

Hating that she couldn't wait to see him.

_What is _wrong_ with you Kagome?_ She asked herself silently, _You don't even know the guy! That 'cosmic moment' was nothing, quit deluding yourself!_

She shook her head, trying to forget how she felt when those amber eyes looked in her direction.

Trying to forget what she _knew_ couldn't possibly have been real.

How long would it take? How long would he have to plan- to wait- before he could see his baby girl again, face to face...?

He planned, he waited, he sceemed. All in hopes of seeing his daughter...just once..

_Oh Kami, is that too much to ask?_

It would take time, he knew that. But honestly, he could really care less. He had to see her, too hold her in his arms.

He wanted to know the strong young woman she had become.

He watched her in the large mirror, couldn't help but smile at how she handled to the over dramatic boy he had seen with her quite a lot these past few days.

_Thank Kami, she's finally found a friend._

And, hopefully _very_ soon, she'd have a father too.

**A/N: Okay, I know- it's short. I'm sorry! I'm having writing troubles and I just haven't been able to figure out just what to do with my stories. Hopefully the block will end SOON! AH!**

**Please review, I would sincerely appreciate the feedback!**

**-Doll.**


End file.
